


You can't pet the cats.

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: You can't pet the cats. No matter how hard you try. A poem about that and how silly it is.
Kudos: 9





	You can't pet the cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for things in Part 1

Walking

Along the paths of the monastery.

Made me realise

How many cats we have here.

Seriously.

So. I go to pet a cat.

But then Rhea tells me "no! You must pay money to feed the cats and dogs!"

But i want to pet them.

But then Rhea tells me it is against the will of Sothis herself for me to pet the cats.

Sothis cannot disagree.

Sothis cannot agree though.

So i hide behind a building and reach down to pet a cat.

BUT I CAN'T GODDAMMIT!

I CAN'T PET THEM! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS.

So i go to Rhea.

Give her 30 Dollars

And all I can do is feed the cats. What a rip off.


End file.
